


Those Who Wander

by What_is_in_a_username



Series: The Fall AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Loki's PoW, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, No Romance, Prequel, Sorry Not Sorry, Young!Loki, based off Norse Myths, but you could read as a stand alone if you want, developing new powers, ft Hel the REAL Norse God of Death, he is way OP, he's only 900 years old, in this house we hate what Marvel has done to Norse Mythology, needed more backstory so i wrote this, not that loser Hela, really cool powers, to fall of a god, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_in_a_username/pseuds/What_is_in_a_username
Summary: When Loki was young he discovered new skill with each decade. It was in his 9th century that he became known as the Sky-treader and with this skill, he learns how to traverse the 9 realms. This story is about how a young Loki meets Hel, the Goddess of the dead, and they become unlikely friends.This is a prequel to "The fall of a god" I would recommend reading it first but it is not necessary.





	1. Just a Hop, Skip and Jump Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! I wrote more, I'm so proud of myself. This is a prequel because I felt I needed to flesh out the AU before continuing. Harry Potter, the master of death is discussed and involved in offscreen events but Loki does not meet Harry until "The fall of a god."  
> Special thanks to WhatIsAmnesia for betaing part of this fic.

 

Loki was not a defined god. He was not like Thor, born to thunder and blessed to a Godly title to match.  He just had a plethora of little talents. Not even he knew the full extent of his abilities. He was the Silvertongue, Trickster, Seiðmaðr, Liesmith, and Shapeshifter. He was clever, cunning and as slippery as an eel. He had accomplished all this while he was still young, growing and not yet having reached maturity. Loki was discovering new skill with each decade.  
  
  
  
It was during his 9th century that he became known as the Sky-treader. Loki had always been swift of foot, but one day he surpassed mundane talent. He developed the ability to pass between realms as easily as another could step into a different room. The first incident was entirely an accident. Between one breath and the next, Loki was transported with a mere whim. Fortunately, the young prince only ended up on the other side of Asgard rather than a hostile realm.  
  
  
  
It took time to learn how to utilize his latest ability, though thankfully it was not as bad as learning to shapeshift; during which he spent a full month as a falcon. He still gets the occasional craving for mice. Adjusting and perfecting his new ability, Loki tripped and stumbled through the nine realms. The young god wandered through the branches of the Yggdrasil. He discovers ingenious pathways and secret doors, learning from the gossiping but well-traveled squirrel, Ratatoskr. He lurked unseen through most realms, peaking in at the Vanir, dwarfs and light elves with relative ease, the natives friendly enough but wary of the unknown visitor. With the Midgard humans, he did not even have to try as he strolled through their primitive world and even befriended the giant serpent that lives in Midgard waters. He crept through the eerie silence fog of Niflheim with only the groan of old ice in his ears. He explored the world tree’s roots,  politely introducing himself to the Norns, and the guardian dragon, Nidhogg. After promising to not drink from any of the wells they let him pass through. He even visited the great Eagle and the hawk, Vedrfolnir, in the highest bough of the world tree.  
  
  
  
He tried to avoid the more deadly realms. However, his skill improved greatly fleeing wherever he accidentally ended up. Muspelheim was a very unpleasant place full of fire and deadly beasts but had Loki never found a path quicker than that of his escape route. He also only briefly visited through the ice plains of Jotunheim, before swiftly he chose a new path eager to return to friendlier places.  
  


  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
  
  
  
It was a bad day when he finally blunders into the underworld. The Asgardian Princes had training as usual with the arms-master, and as usual, he could not compare to Thor’s natural strength and ability. If only he could use his talents at shapeshifting or magic, then the fight would be fairer, but Loki had learned the hard lesson that it was not proper for a prince of Asgard to blatantly display such shameful skills. So Loki struggled as per usual.

 

However today their father happens to be watching, his lone eye focused coolly on them. At the end of the session, Thor got a firm pat on the shoulder and the Allfather's approving nod. Loki however, was faced with Odin’s furrowed brow and a disappointed frown.  
  
  
  
“One day,” Odin told him, “if you work harder you should be able to challenge Thor.”  
  
  
  
His words were meant as encouragement but hurt all the same. Loki fled the courtyard as soon as he was dismissed. In his hast and distress, he fumbled as he stepped between places and he landed somewhere dangerously new.  
  
  
  
The realm is dark and there is no sky in sight, only towering mountains, and rocks. It does not look alien but Loki can feel the difference on his skin and by the taste of the air in his lungs. It is a silent realm, Loki hears nothing, there were not rustles of hidden creatures or even the whisper of the wind.  
  
  
  
As he warily scans his surrounds and misty body of a shade slowly forms. The servant spirit carefully approaches the young god, cautiously like one might handle a flighty creature. It stills, safely out of arm's reach, and bows to the prince, gesturing for him to follow. Loki was nervous and emotionally drained, all his senses were straining ready to flee. However, he was also enormously curious about this new realm, for this was the dreaded Helheim, and Queen Hel, the Elder Goddess, was its mysterious ruler. She was a legendary recluse and Loki had only glimpsed her once in Asgard throne room. The prince hesitated before giving in to his curiosity reassured by his ability to leave if the situation called for it. So Loki allowed himself to be herded along the dusky passageways of the mountains, following the swirling colorless mist of the Shade.  
  
  
  
They walked for a long enough for Loki’s feet to become sore and his hungry to become apparent, but he couldn't say exactly how long it had taken, for time flowed strangely in the land of the death. Finally, they rounded one last bend before the hall ends in a grand antechamber with an impressive set of doors carved from the surrounding rock inlaid with shimmering jewels depicted various scenes. The Shade motions for him to wait and disperses itself into thin air. Loki then looked closer at the grand doors. They were embossed scenes of great deaths. There were past deaths like that of Bor and Balder were on the right door, but on the left door there were scenes of deaths to come, of Odin being devoured by Fenrir, a strangely armored man falling, and an unmarked funeral ship burning. Then the imposing doors silently swing open and Loki is admitted to the Death Queens audience before he has a chance to gasp.

 

  
The throne room was an enormous cavern shaped from the gray rock of the mountains, it was well illuminated by glowing veins and precious stones that decorated the higher reaches of the rock. The floor here was a tiled mosaic of ivory and something metallic, it displayed the world tree but was a warped vision. The Yggdrasil was like a tree in winter, her branches were bare and her realms desolate, the sun and moon chariots were devoured and Ginnungagap, the bottomless abyss, was enveloping all.

  
  
“Welcome little prince, we have heard much about you,” spoke the dry voice of Hel. “There are only so many paths, Skytreader. I eagerly awaited the day you would walk mine.”  
  
  
  
There sits the Queen on a white throne dressed in pooling layers of gray robes. Half of her body was a pale beautiful maiden while the other half was that of a dark decaying corpse. As he watched parts of flesh rotted off the bone and the glistening skeleton underneath was revealed. She smiled ironically as white teeth peeked through the decomposing meat of her cheek. Loki fought back a shuddered as his courtly upbringing urged him to bowed.  
  
  
  
“Greeting Queen Hel of Helheim, I am Loki Odinson second prince of Asgard.” He deeply bowed and held the position not daring to make eye contact, all fear, and disgust hidden behind a charming facade. “I humbly apologize for so uncouthly intruding upon your realm and importune your most magnanimous forgiveness.”  
  
  
  
A soft laugh accompanied by the gentle clicking of bone against bone greeted his flattery. Loki could see the edge of an ash gray dress touching the stone floor.  
  
  
  
“I see now why they also call you Silvertongue, words drip like honey mead from your lips, sweet and befuddling.” Her hand of flesh touch his chin and lifted his green eyes to her own mismatched pair. One was of flesh an albino red and the other the milky white of a deadman. “There, there, little godling. I won’t bite and I have long since gotten over to any unpleasant reactions to my features.” The Queen careful restrained his head as he trembled both in terror and horror. She watched the emotions flicker quickly across his face as he slowly calmed and met her gaze. “Tell me, young god, who are you?”  
  
  
  
“I am Loki Odinson, as I stated before,” said the young prince, confused.  
  
  
  
“Ah but that is a name you let others call you,” said Hel.  “What do you call yourself?”  
  
  
  
Loki paused. He, of course, knew the titles he earned but never claimed them. Always he was known as Odinson and the second, lesser prince of Asgard.  
  
  
  
“Today I am Loki Skytreader,” he decides, “because that is the reason I am here.”  
  
  
  
“There now, that was not so bad.” The Goddess release his chin and stepped back, before continuing. “Well met Loki Skytreader. I have been waiting, wondering when your wanderings would take you to Helheim. Now that you are here, I grant you official permission and take no offense at your trespassing. It is far too rare we get living visitors. I suggest you hurry back home godling, but I encourage you to return once you mull over things. Your presence is very welcome here.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, my queen,” Loki said, curiosity satisfied for now and eager to escape. “My brother must be looking for me.” Then after he is dismissed, he bows deeply again and decides to forgo passing through prophetic doors behind him. Then Loki Skytreader is slipping, like a fish through the waves, away back to Asgard.

 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

It took a long time for Loki to accept his new invitation to Helheim. His wariness slowly faded with time in a direct inverse to his curiosity. Loki was known for being a bit too inquisitive and often gotten himself into trouble because of it, but since he was so clever he usually manages to outwit the most dangerous repercussions.

 

Eventually, Loki was tempted back to the stone halls of Helheim. He arrived into the antechamber with enormous carved doors he had seen during his first visit, again he was greeted by a shade indecipherable from the one before. The shade bowed politely and went to alert its Queen of Loki’s arrival.  This time Loki was ushered into a different hallway that led to a smaller room. The new room was carved from the same grey rock, lit by similar veins and sconces of glowing gems. There was also a great window in one wall, the view was from surprisingly high up. From here Loki could look down upon the great crags and valleys but not decipher individual shapes. Just before he shifted into a form with better sight, Hel entered the room.

 

It was shocking to see her again but Loki was prepared enough that he did not react poorly. She wore a paler grey robe, closer to silver than before and her decaying side seemed vaguely more intact. Her welcoming smile was shyer and revealed less of her teeth.  

 

“I did not think you would so readily return to our realm, Loki Skytreader.” stated Hel, “but I am very glad you have. I have not received a willing guest in many eons and worried you would avoid my home.”

 

“Queen Hel, I thank you for your audience. I am incredibly honored to accept your invitation and plan on visiting regularly.” Loki spoke truthfully,  “I hold no animosity for you or Helheim due based on rumors, and wish to learn about you for myself.”

 

“Then you will always be welcome in our realm, little prince.”

 

Slowly and tentatively Hel and Loki begin to transition from careful wordplay to genuine discussion. Loki learns that Hel has been faced with prejudice since she was born of Death out of necessity. That the goddess was disliked and feared simply because of her niche in the nine realms. Hel discovers the talents Loki has hidden from everyone for fear of their scorn, how he can outwit Kvasir the wise and trick even Heimdall the watcher with his illusions. He tells of the contempt from his father and the Asgardian court, how he is never accepted there. They speak of happy things like brothers, Hel recalls when she wrestled with Fenrir as a pup, learned parseltongue from Jörmungandr and raced with Sleipnir back before he was the fastest. Loki grins to remember Thor before he had other friends and the two brothers were the terror of the Asgardian court.

 

Their visits grow in both length and frequency until Loki spends more time in the land of the Dead than anywhere else.

 

\-------------

 

Loki often comes to Hel when he is upset. After he has wilted beneath his father’s frown and his mother’s lack of protection. When Thor ignores him in favor of new warrior kin. It might because of the things he heard about himself when in disguise in the market or because some of the servants whispered at his approach.

 

Loki would show up in their room, his face tight with repressed sorrow and Hel would sit with him as they played the strategy game tafl. Soft clicking of the sculpted pieces would be the only sound as they maneuvered across the board. Then at the end of the game, once the king-piece was captured, Loki would speak in a quiet voice about it and Hel would listen until the end.

 

“They do not know you as I do, godling.” Hel would always say. “If they did then they would know just how wrong they are. You are Loki, God of many tricks. The Asgardians are ignorant fools if they do not see your worth.”

 

Loki grew love Hel for her kindness and understanding. She was like a protective older sister or a guardian he had never had before, someone who would defend him in the face of others. But Loki knew her opinion of him was unique and lacking on Asgard.

 

One day the abuse goes too far Loki is attacked for the trick he played on Thor’s friend, Sif. She had insulted him said he was more of a princess than a prince, more feminine than her with his girlish skills at magic, and ease of shifting into a women’s shape. So Loki had snuck into her home and cut off her prized golden locks in retaliation. When accused he refused to confirm he did it. Remarking only how now she looked more masculine with short hair. The worst part is that Thor takes Sif side completely, and says nothing in defense of his brother, not to Sif’s insults, unproven accusations or sudden beating. Loki sits numbly through Sif’s attack. It is only when her fist collided with a wet crunch sound that he gathers enough will to vanish. He could not even feel the break, but sound echoed dully in his ears.

 

He lands in Helheim and is pulled into Hel’s arms as she pours potions down his throat, healing him as her powers could not. He drifts off to Hel reassurances that he will be fine. Soon the damage is fixed and awakes in the downy bed Hel has provided for him. She enters the room as soon as he shifts uncomfortably and feeds him herbal soup carefully as he slowly tells her what happened.

 

“Why did you not defend yourself?” Hel inquired after he had finished. Her voice was initially softened to prevent her rage from leaking through. “I know you are capable of stopping a little girl.”

 

“It was an honor duel and it is not honorable to fight as I do. I…  I thought Thor would do something, stop her.”

 

“She could have killed you,” Hel cried, “your lungs were punctured by your broken ribs.”

 

“I know, probably someone would first intervene and I would have been healed because I am still a prince.”

 

“Do not be so uncaring, Loki, this is your life, do not let some brute take it from you.”

 

“It is only death, Hel. My best friend is the queen of death.” Loki explained, smiling up at her sadly.  “In Helshelm I am loved and better treated than in Asgard.”

 

“Yes. You are,” acknowledged Hel softly. She knew he prefers her realm over all others, but Hel also knew she could not hold him back. “But Loki, you are not yet done with the world.” Her voice was strong now, commanding. “You’re alive, Loki. You are young and your potential is infinite. You are without limits. You can do anything, make anything, dream anything. If you want this universe to change, you could transform whole realms. If you die, it will be gone. You may walk here in my kingdom and we still will be friends. But that will be your only place, your potential will be finished. You will not be who you are meant to be if you are trapped here with me.”

 

“You must not give up before your time Loki,” insisted Hel. “Never let their expectation stifle you. If you need to break their rules, do it. Do not rely on others, you do not need them. Use every trick you have got, your skills are better than anything the Asgardians use. You are Loki, a god of many things and more still to come.”

 

Loki bowed his head and cried for all he had lost and those he had been scorned by. Then when his tears dried he stood tall and decide never again would he bend for others. He would own his abilities.

 

When he arrived back in Asgard he would not speak of where he had been and he would not take Sif bullying. He did not care for Odin’s reprimands or Thor’s anger.

 

Time passed and Loki no longer arrived in Helheim distraught over insults. His visit now was purely for the enjoyment of Hel’s company.

  


\--------------

  


Only once did Loki arrived in Helheim to closed doors. He attempted to step in the chamber Hel had made available for him. However, for the first time since Loki had mastered his skytreading abilities, he failed. Something was blocking him, there was a wall that he could not pass through. The god paused before attempted again and this time he felt out the shape of this impenetrable barrier. He blindly fumbled along, following the curve and discover its shape resembles a hemisphere, by testing for its top. The edges were soft and approachable, but as he pushed forward the difficulty increased until he was totally prevented. The center of the obstruction was the room Hel used to hold counsel, it was smaller, less imposing and lacked the grand throne of the throne room.

 

Loki was concerned but not fearful for his friend. Hel is one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms, surely she is safe in her own seat of power. He stepped into a hallway just outside the influence of the mysterious force and begins to think of all the questions he will ask of Hel once able. His curiosity burning inside about this new development. The next time he looked up he sees a shade waiting with a roll of vellum. He takes it and read its brief message.

 

_‘I am sorry Loki, I cannot speak with you today. I have urgent business to attend in regards to my duties. Please return in a fortnight, this issue should be resolved by then. -Hel’_

  


\----------------

 

Loki arrives exactly one fortnight later down to the hour, his worry is like a knife and every move joggles it, so cannot forget it. This time he slid effortlessly into his room and Hel was already there waiting. He ran to her and wraps his arms around her, uncaring of the bone beneath his touch. They stand embraced a moment before he leaps back remembering Odin's rebuke that he is no longer a child and hugging is a sign of softness.

 

“It is alright godling,” assured Hel, “I missed you too,” and she briefly drags him back into her grip.

 

“I was not worried,” Loki murmured against her side. “I know you are strong and undying.”

 

“I know, I am sorry I did not warn you.” She released him and pretends not to see his red eyes.

 

“What happened? Why couldn’t I step into your halls? What was blocking me?”

 

“One question at a time, inquisitive one,” teased Hel. “I was visited by some very important Entities my superiors, Lady Death and the Master of Death. There was a crisis that required my attention. It was likely that you could not appear near the throne room because my master’s master has extremely powerful magic that blocks your own.”

 

“Hel you never talk about your mantle, outside of ruling Helheim. What were you doing?”

 

“I cannot say, but I can tell you a bit about my place.” Hel relented. “There is a hierarchy of the Death powered Entities. Lady Death is the one in charge of all universes but cannot do it by herself so she delegates. In this universe I am her second in command, who is in charge of pretty much all dead souls not just the dishonorable, that is a bit of slander spread by Odin whose trying to promote ‘his’ afterlife experience Valhalla. I am sure you have heard of it in Asgard.”

 

Loki nodded and motions for Hel to continue

 

“Well, it is an endless Viking banquet with mead and brawling. There dwell the fallen warriors that Odin believes are somehow better than the rest. They are ruled over by the Einherjar warriors that Odin thinks are under his regulation but truthfully also are under Lady Death.” she smiled playfully. “The Einherjar are amusing and I always enjoy laughing at Odin’s presumptions with them.”

 

“Then there is the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela,” Hel scoffed and shook a hand dismissively.

 

“I have never heard of her,” remarked Loki. “Who is she?”

 

“Her role was not important,” answered Hel. “The silly girl was just a pale imitation named after me and supposedly possessing similar powers but I was not impressed. She went missing about a millennia ago, back before your birth and mostly forgotten in the Nine Realms, so I am not surprised you do not know of her.”

 

“Now the most important person and Lady Death’s only friend is the rarely seen Master of Death. You may have heard legends about him and I assure you he is real. I meet with  him frequently, for he is my master’s master, and we are on good terms, but he still frightens me.” She shivered remembering his presence. The movement produced the eery clatter of bones.

 

“My power is a drop to his ocean. If you ever meet him or someone wearing his symbol, promise me Princling, to be very respectful and not weld your razor tongue. Insulting such a being will not be borne. If he does not retaliate, then Lady Death will on his behalf. He is old, older than this universe and the one before it. My mistress says that he outlived his world and followed Death into the nine Realms when they were still young. He is old and he only grows stronger with time. You must be wary.”

 

“Yes, of course, Hel, but what is his symbol?”

 

Hel hesitated before she reached her decaying hand into her robes pulling out a long chain, on it hung a shining silver pendant of a triangle, with a circle inside bisected by a line. Her voice was solemn.  “This is the mark of He who walks with Death as an old friend, it has its own power. Little trickster, you must be wary.” In the light of the pendant, even Hel’s living half had the waxy complexion of a fresh corpse and her mismatched eyes were radiant.

 

“Your Master,” Loki inquired hesitantly. “what does he really want?”

 

The Queen looked the godling in the in the eye, a curious look on both halves her face, as if she were somewhere else entirely as she said, ”Now, Loki, even I have never been entirely sure of what Harry Potter truly wants. He is, after all, the power which you know not.”

 

Loki could feel the seider emanating of the pendant and nodding grimly. Then the amulet was put away. The topic was purposely dropped and the duo moved to lighter topics, like the prank Loki just pulled on the dwarves of Svartalfheim.

 

\------------

  


Loki and Hel met at least once a month for decades, usually weekly. Their relationship remains hidden from other, mainly because Helheim is so isolated. Unfortunately, this could not last. As Loki grew older he was forced into more and more duties as a prince of Asgard. They were stupid things, but Odin’s insistence that he do them reassured Loki that it was possible he might inherit the throne someday.

 

All it takes is one meeting skipped too many. Odin finally notices his second heir is spending time outside of his watch. The All-father does not particularly care what the boy does but he will not allow him to conceal himself from Odin’s all-seeing eye. He sends his ravens, Huginn and Muninn, at the next dawn to watch his child. That night they return with worrisome news, Loki is visiting Helheim.

 

Odin arrived in Helheim with a great crash, the rainbow sheen of the Bifrost shimmering in his wake. He is alone accompanied only by his ravens perched on his shoulders and two greying wolves flanking him. He stalks through the realm with ancient memories to guide him.

 

Hel is already seated at her skeletal throne when he enters. She is has donned inky black robes that whisper with hoarse voices in the back your mind. Half of her body is entirely bone and her singular gaze matched Odin’s coolly.

 

“Odin, Son of Bor, self-proclaimed All-father, to what do I owe this visit?”

 

“Has my son been to Helheim?” Odin demanded, forgoing any facade of a greeting.

 

“Oh no, your son has not come to call on our realm,” Hel’s smile was gruesomely macabre, the horror of the grinning bones was only enhanced when mirrored by a young maiden's smirk. “ I am sure I would notice a visit from the esteemed Crown Prince Thor.”

 

“Do not speak in riddles, crone, I know Loki has been here.”

 

“Ah, but I thought you were asking after your son, not Laufey’s?” Hel queried, “And why ask then if you already know?”

 

Odin’s anger built and burst forth in a wordless shout of rage.

 

“He is forbidden from this realm! I am his king and father, and I say he will not be under your corrupt influence any longer! That whelp is already a disappointment without your touch. If you try to circumvent my decision there will be consequences, I say this as All-father with the support of my kingdom behind me.”

 

“You dare to threaten the Goddess of Death in her own realm.” Hel sneered dismissively, “you cannot face me easily and would be destroyed utterly if confronted with my Mistress.”

 

“I am not so certain about that Hel, it has been long enough for the realms to forget the wrath of Death. Besides, you may be able to brush off my reprimand but Loki does not have such a luxury.”

 

Hel looked unsettled for the first time since Odin's arrival. “Remember Odin, that he may currently be a prince of Asgard but you do not own him. This will be his decision alone whatever he wishes, I will not stop him.”

  


\--------

 

Loki is summoned to Odin’s audience hall, his father loomed dark and foreboding.

 

“I do not know how, boy, but you have been traveling to Helheim. Unapproved and unwatched.  This is not acceptable. A prince of Asgard acting like this, you bring dishonor on to our family. You must decide if you prefer Helheim or Asgard. I will not allow my son to be consorting with the likes of Hel. You will never again step foot on Helheim, else I will send you there permanently. You will choose now or I will make the decision for you.”

 

Loki wants to hurt Odin, he wants to tear down his precious reputation and burn this golden palace, his cage, to ground. He feels a rage burn like ice through his veins, and unknowingly his green eyes flash red. He is willing to walk out on his legacy and so-called family.

 

However, Loki rationality forces him to acknowledge that Odin would hunt him to preserve Asgard’s honor. It would be mortifying for the All-Father to allow his own prince to disrespect him so. Even with the all his skill Loki knew eventually he would be caught. Hel would not want him to sacrifice himself for anything, not even their friendship. He does not want to bend, but to not conform would result in being broken. It was not yet his time. Like Hel said his potential was limitless, one day he would be powerful enough to stand against Asgard but not today. He could not do so while fleeing for his life.  He must live on and grow into his potential become greater. So he made a painful decision, once more he forces himself to becomes Loki Odinson, the second and lesser prince of Asgard.

 

"As you wish," spoke Loki through gritted teeth. "I shall never return there."

 

"Do not try one of your petty tricks on me boy," snarled Odin, face dark with fury. "You dare to speak so generally? No, swear an explicit oath."

 

“Yes, All-Father. I swear on my magic that I shall not willingly venture to Helheim without your approval, so mote be it.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I kind of still hate it but whatever here it is. I need a beta so bad because attempted to editing this nearly killed me, proofread by me and the free version of Grammarly. I am sorry about the abrupt ending but it just sort of happen? 
> 
> I hope you all like it pretty please leave a kudos and comment below it stokes my writing fires. (Sneak peak: I am working on a third installment in this series, rough drafts says it takes place during Loki's trial after the first Avengers.) I love criticism. I love compliments. If you wanna comment a smiley face I would treasure it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the second chapter already, I just need to finish editing some because I'm SO bad a grammar, I'm sorry :/ Please leave a kudos or comment below because opinions are always welcome even if they aren't the same as mine. 
> 
> Marvel really mess up Norse mythology. As a child, I took an interest in mythology and read a bunch so I’m kind of offended about the mess. In this AU I'm trying to combine the marvel with the “real” myths. So Hel (ruler of the Dead) and Hela (Asgardian Death Goddess) are two different beings, Loki has powers more along the lines of the myths than what Marvel gave him. Also, he is not the father of Sleipnir, Hel, Jormungandr, and Fenrir, because he is a child, I’ve decided that he just made friend with them during his travels so they are still affectionate towards Loki. I have also made the executive decision that their lifespan is really long and Loki is a half-century younger than Thor and they reach maturity at a millennia old. Below is a list of the nine realm according to this AU in case anyone was confused.  
> (it is not the same as Marvel’s because they are wrong, they ignored the original Niflheim, put Hel in fake Niflheim (not Helheim,) and made separate realms for the dark elves and dwarves.)
> 
> NINE REALMS  
> 1)Midgard: earth and humans  
> 2)Asgard: Asgardians  
> 3)Jotunheim: frost giants  
> 4)Vanaheim: Vanir  
> 5)Muspelheim: fire, lots of fire, and beasts  
> 6)Alfheim: light elves  
> 7)Svartalfheim: dwarves and dark elves (also called Nidavellir)  
> 8)Helheim: underworld ruled by Hel  
> 9)Niflheim: fog and ice, origin world but no longer inhabited.


End file.
